


The Huntress of Beacon Hills

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: The Pack of Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Stiles knelt beside Allison in the cemetery. One of five days in the year she was allowed to be within town limits. Tolerance for hunters in the only town In the Know was extremely low, but I knew Isaac and Scott were working hard to get that decision overturned, but until then, it would continue on.He watched as she ran her fingers over her family name, bypassing all of those she had put in the ground herself before resting her fingers over the V of Victoria. Stiles squeezed her shoulder. She was lucky to still have her dad despite his condition. She knew that, though, and it wasn’t Stiles’ place to comment on it anyway....You should probably read part one first as each part sets up something for a bigger story





	The Huntress of Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> So, i couldn't really get this world out of my head, and you guys wanted more, so here's another installment. Please leave a comment with any concerns, questions, or general statements! Kudos would also be nice (i love validation) but i hope you enjoy!

Stiles knelt beside Allison in the cemetery. One of five days in the year she was allowed to be within town limits. Tolerance for hunters in the only town In the Know was extremely low, but I knew Isaac and Scott were working hard to get that decision overturned, but until then, it would continue on.

He watched as she ran her fingers over her family name, bypassing all of those she had put in the ground herself before resting her fingers over the V of Victoria. Stiles squeezed her shoulder. She was lucky to still have her dad despite his condition. She knew that, though, and it wasn’t Stiles’ place to comment on it anyway.

“You know we wouldn’t let them arrest you if you decided to move back to be closer to her,” Stiles whispered softly.

The huntress just shook her head sadly, “Beacon just isn’t the place for me anymore. I’ll move back eventually, when I’m over what happened. When I can forgive, but for now, I need to take care of my dad away from all this mess.”

“Just promise me you’ll—”

“The hunters will stay out of Beacon Hills.”

“Promise you’ll call,” Stiles corrected. Allison’s carefully crafted mask of indifference cracked as her eyebrows lifted in surprise. The movement pulled harshly at her scars, making them stand even more prominent. Stiles still thought she was beautiful.

The huntress and just nodded, finally standing and leading her fellow human back to the new jeep, a consolation from Argent Enterprises after Roscoe was torched by Gerard in an effort to kill Stiles and Theo in one attack. Luckily for the human, Theo had covered him with his body and tackled him out of the car. Stiles still had burn scars, Allison knew, but at least the eldest Argent hadn’t taken his life that day. Hell, he might have even been the sole reason Stiles began to trust the wayward Chimaera. She had always respected Stiles skepticism of people. She wished she had had that when this first all started. Stiles drove her to the town limits where her car was. As soon as they crossed the lines, though, a deep growling rumbled out from the woods. A few hisses of her name brought more worry than the snarling. There were always rogue shifters hovering around the pack lines, but if they were here for Allison, they would be violent. Stiles pulled his bat from his car, mountain ash already covering it’s surface with spikes.

“This is the Fox of Beacon Hills,” Stiles snapped when glowing, blue eyes shined in the darkness of the woods. “Let her pass peacefully, or there will be violence.”

Allison rolled her eyes at the Game of Thrones reference. She shouldn’t have expected any less. When the wolves stepped from the trees, surrounding the two, Allison stiffened. “You’re not a pack.”

“Clever huntress,” one of the three alphas snarled.

“So we have hunters that don’t belong to any family and werewolves that don’t belong to a pack in the same month?” Stiles mumbled to the head of the argent family.

“I would leave, little huntress,” a different alpha spoke then. “The fox is without his metal, and you are without your bow. We’re willing to give you a head start. Just long enough for us to rip the fox apart. Your death, however, is definite. Allison Argent cannot be allowed to live for too much longer. A nuisance in the plans of the Great One.”

Allison answered by letting the handles of her daggers slip comfortably into her palms, mouth setting firm in a grim line. They weren’t entirely wrong about the two being at a disadvantage. They were human, and while Stiles mountain ash would make do some serious damage, the wolfsbane coating her blades would only stop them from healing so long, a stipulation of bringing the substance into Beacon Hills with the last name Argent. Her moves would have to be fatal. That wouldn’t be much of a problem. There were still 30 wolves, though. 

“Ally-cat, you need a sword?” Stiles asked. She gave it a thought.

“This’ll be too close quarters,” the two stood back to back, as the wolves encircled them, growling and snapping their teeth. “Will the pack sense you’re in danger.”

“With Deaton’s wards in place? They’ll feel if I die,” He responded, and Allison cursed softly.

“Last chance, huntress,” a beta gnashed his teeth in her direction.

“If you wolves want to take on the head of the argent family and the Fox from the Hale pack, that’s your choice. Even if we fall, you’ll all die one way or another,” Allison replied. That’s when a wolf produced a knife from his belt.

“Not if it looks like you killed him, and Hale took revenge,” Allison stiffened.

Stiles just grinned, “If you’re not going to use your claws, this just got a lot easier.”

Allison disagreed. If they had weapons, the two humans couldn’t lay down a mountain ash barrier to protect them. The knife could still be thrown, and a wolf wouldn’t miss. The wolves waited a beat before snarling and beginning their approach. Stiles twirled his bat in one hand and formed a shield.

A wolf swiped at her, and Allison finally moved. She sidestepped the swipe, letting it swing past. Within a moment, she was behind the wolf and had the man’s throat cut ear to ear. The wolfsbane would slow his healing enough to bleed out.

She did that in half a second. It was the first thing that caused the wolves to pause. Allison twirled her blades before getting into a defensive position. That calm lasted a mere moment before the snarls and growls echoed around the humans' battle cries. Blood soaked through her clothes, and into her blades. She lost sight of Stiles in the chaos, intent on not adding another set of scars to her collection.

It took longer than she’d thought it would for them to disarm her, but they did. She felt a hand close around her throat just as her back slammed against a tree. The wolf lifter her until her feet dangled and her throat tightened.

“How’d it feel, bitch?” the wolf snarled as she clawed at his hand. “How’d it feel when he racked his nails down your slutty face? I bet you fuckin liked it, didn’t you? A huntress as a wolfslut… the hale pack was lucky to have you. One of them in particular.”

“Stop talking,” Allison growled., finally freeing the collapsed crossbow from her boot and shooting the loaded bolt straight through the wolf’s eye. She pulled the bolt out and reloaded it immediately. Stiles was holding his own, but he was still being overwhelmed. Mountain ash swirled all around, strong as an alpha’s punches to the wolves, but the three alphas had all congregated against him.

“Argent bitch!!” Allison turned, crossbow moving with her eyes until she hit the charging wolf. Unfortunately, five more weren’t charging stiles, and she only had the one bolt. She raised a hand in defense, hands unclenched when suddenly she felt a hilt in her hand. She looked to see a mountain ash and silver sword in her hand.

While a sword wouldn’t have been her first choice, she saw Stiles was pretty fuckin occupied. The fact he could manifest a sword and infuse it with silver to make it stronger was more than she should’ve hoped for. To their credit, the wolves weren’t stupid enough to continue their head-on charge at the Argent matriarch. Instead, they tried to surround her. She wasn’t the matriarch for nothing, though. As fast as any wolf, she was on them before they could move from their line. She twisted and flashed her blade, cutting through them like butter. The mountain ash covered their wounds, preventing their healing long enough for her to finish them all off after they were down. As soon as they were, her sword dissolved back into dust and flew back towards Stiles, now covered in blood. Most of it was wolf blood, but she could see knife strokes littering his skin. They hadn’t yet given up their mission of pinning the argents with the crime.

Allison marched to her car and didn’t hesitate to pull out her bow and load it with a flashing arrow “Eyes!” Stiles raised his shield to cover his eyes as she fired three arrows in quick succession, before switching to her wolfsbane coated arrows. With the wolves blinded, and the two holding their best weapons, they all fell with little to no issues. The Alphas were the most satisfying, for her. It wasn’t until they had piled the bodies up for burning that the flashing lights of a police siren flared angrily until it parked at the town line. Sheriff Stilinski stepped out and made eye contact with the two of them.

“Ms. Argent, you know hunting isn’t allowed in Beacon Hills,” The Sheriff asked. She didn’t miss Stiles narrowing his eyes and waving his fingers to gather any missing ash and silver, each going into their respective pouch. The pouches weren’t as efficient as the carriers in his armor, but they worked, even if it took longer to clean up.

“They attacked us, sir,” She assured. The Sheriff moved his gaze to Stiles who was pointedly looking away as he gathered the right fire tools to burn a were. The best way Allison could describe the look he had was constipated.

“Are you,” when Stiles looked up with so much venom in his gaze, the sheriff adjusted his direction, “Both okay? No one’s hurt?”

“Stiles could use medical attention, and with my day in Beacon over, I can’t take him,” Allison said. She hadn’t been there when whatever had happened between them had gone down, but she knew it was serious. Serious enough that Stiles would sooner drive his jeep back injured than receive a ride from his father.

They were distracted when Stiles set the bodies aflame. He turned his gaze on them, “Your day isn’t up, Ally. Whatever’s going on with these attacks on my pack and your family, we need the Argents and the Argents need the Hale pack.”

“How’d you know about—”

“It’s my job to know. Bring your weapons,” the spark snapped, normal joking mood gone. He’d known, apparently, about the attacks on Argent hunters and supply lines. She shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was.

“I’ll make a few calls on my way back. Let them know I’m extending my stay,” She nodded, moving to help Stiles into the passenger seat of her car.

“I’ll text Derek to get my car. Have a nice night, Sheriff,” Stiles said, already texting his mate. Allison gave the Sheriff a sad smile and hopped into her own drivers seat. She listened in as the older man radioed in that the Hale pack had given Allison full permission to be in the town with any weaponry and Derek would contact the council with an explanation.

“Somethings seriously going wrong, Ally,” Stiles mumbled. “None of this makes sense. And who the fuck is the Great One? Gerard?”

“Gerard’s dead. He has been for a while,” She replied evenly.

“Wouldn’t be the first time we thought that and were wrong.”

“It’s true,” Allison sighed, gripping the steering wheel hard as she drove. “After what he and Kate did to my dad… We cut him in half. Gave Peter the top half, actually.”

“And the lower half?” Stiles asked.

“Burned. I only wish we’d burned him alive like we did Kate. But my dad thought both their deaths should be poetic.”

“Still doesn’t answer who the Great One is supposed to be,” He sighed.

“No,” she acknowledged before patting the gun attached to the side of the gear shift. “But whoever it is pissed off the wrong family.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i didn't leave this a stand alone work for long at ALL. this is what happens when i don't have seven hours of homework a night for a couple days


End file.
